


Fanfic Intensive Treatment

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Crack, Double Drabble, Humor, M/M, fanfic Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim's fanfic flu needs intensive treatment.  Silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Intensive Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 as part of a meta series by several authors, taking the mickey out of various fanfic tropes. The whole series can be found here:
> 
> http://fanfichospital.slashzone.org/
> 
> Hopefully not too in-jokey for the archive. :-)

"I think we're back to normal." Jim paused, but the urge to spout romantic nonsense was mercifully absent.

"Ya think? Stand up."

"What?"

"Will you just freakin' stand up, Jim?"

"Oh, yeah," Jim groused. "Back to normal."

With both of them standing, Blair checked their relative proportions - all of them.

"Definitely back to normal," he said with satisfaction, in his lowest, growliest, most masculine voice. It was good to come up to Jim's nose again, instead of Jim's nipples.

"Yeah." Jim sighed. "Things got pretty high pitched there, darling, honey, sweetums - Shit!"

A gasping female voice called from Blair's room below.

"More sex. You need intensive treatment if you're not to suffer a relapse."

"Sorry, man. Looks like the celebrations were premature."

"Shut up and kiss me - " Jim struggled with his recalcitrant tongue before smiling in triumph. " - Chief. You heard the doc."

Blair hurriedly stripped off the flannel shirt that had inexplicably appeared on his increasingly lithe, slender and distressingly unhairy torso, before pressing his lips to Jim's so that their tongues could satisfyingly duel together in sweet battle.


End file.
